


Be Mine

by Chibineptune



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Hugs, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, True Love, Underage Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibineptune/pseuds/Chibineptune
Summary: Yuri is jealous when he sees Otabek interacting with Seung-Gil.Measures has to be taken...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So....I've joined this fandom as well. I already have 200 other ships and this one is sailing the strongest right now....along with other YOI ships that will be revealed later. 
> 
> Now, enjoy some jealous Yuri and calm Otabek ;)

Yuri growled when he saw Otabek putting his arm around Seung-Gil's shoulder. He slammed his fist against the wall and decided to skate around the rink to clear his mind off these images he was getting. The images of Otabek and Seung-Gil dating. The images of them holding each other close. The images of them holding hands. The images of them _kissing_! Yuri shook his head furiously and almost crashed into the wall. He had to focus. _FOCUS_! There was nothing between them. They simply enjoyed each other's company and that's totally _fine_...

 

A sudden laugh resonating through the ice made Yuri growl. Was Otabek really _laughing_? Of ALL things in the world, Otabek was laughing. And with who? That soul less monster, Seunbg-Gil! He could barely open his mouth to speak, how did he manage to make his Otabek laugh. That's it! Yuri had to do something, _anything_ to make Otabek focus on him once again. Yuri snapped his fingers and a smirk found its way to his lips.

 

"Hey, Otabek!" he yelled, waving his hand at Otabek who finally gave him the attention he deserved. Yuri looked damn good on and off the ice but on the ice, he looked other wordly and deserved the attention from his gorgeous boyfriend. "Look what I can do?" he was going to try and make a long distance Quadruple Lutz, like the ones Otabek was so good at. Yuri began skating around to gain speed and momentum and when he deemed himself ready, he jumped! Unfortunately, he hadn't perfected the jump yet and he landed slightly off and cried out in pain.

 

Otabek immediately removed his arm around Seung-Gil's shoulders and skated quickly to aid Yuri.

 

"Are you all right?" Otabek asked, touching Yuri's warm face. Yuri gave him a nod but hissed sharply when Otabek helped him stand up. "Can you stand?"

 

"I think so..." answered Yuri and cried out loudly the second his foot hit the ice. Otabek did the only thing he could think of and put his arm behind Yuri's knees and lifts him up just like he would do to a bride. Yuri's face turned the color of a tomato but he wrapped his arm around Otabek's strong neck nonetheless. Otabek skated slowly toward a bench and carefully put down Yuri who hissed again.

 

"We should get you home..." said Otabek while slowly removing Yuri's skates to not hurt him. Yuri grit his teeth and nodded at Otabek's words. Home sounded perfect. Maybe Otabek would stay with him there instead of returning here?

 

"Please stay with me?" said Yuri with his best puppy dog eyes or maybe kitty eyes? Otabek gave him that rare smile he only gives Yuri.

 

"Of course, Kitten. Anything for you," he said while removing the other skate. Yuri felt warmth spreading through his body and put his cold hands on Otabek's warm cheeks and pulled him up for a sweet kiss. He didn't miss the look Seung-Gil sent him. It wasn't jealousy but something else...

 

They pulled apart slowly and Yuri gave a smile to Otabek who happily returned it.

 

"Let's go home, Kitten." Otabek murmurs and lifts him up once again. He grabbed Yuri's skates and started walking away toward the exit. "See you tomorrow, Seung-Gil." Seung-Gil just raised his eye-brows in return. While Otabek turned his back and started walking away, Yuri stuck out his tongue at Seung-Gil whose facial expression didn't change the least. Yuri pointed at Otabek and then himself and mouthed.

 

" _MINE"_

 

Thank God, Otabek didn't notice anything...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
